Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Taylor lives on the fourth floor of the Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments. On weekends, he loves to order a huge pizza and stay up late playing video games with his roommate Chuck. Taylor works at Griller Stadium serving up hot dogs and drinks to all the cheering baseball fans. If you see Taylor on the street, he’ll most likely be zoning out as he listens to his favorite tunes by DJ Honey Buster. Orders: Papa's Pizzeria *2 Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *20 minutes *Slices into quarters Papa's Burgeria, HD, To Go *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Fried egg (not ordered in the original Burgeria) *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard shell *Beef *Lettuce *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Chocolate Sundae with Cookie Dough *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Butters *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Medium Shrimps *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting (Mocha Frosting on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Cherry on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *5 Roasted Turkey (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Chocolate Egg Donut with Cookie Dough **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Lavender Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is (usually) the fourth customer to be unlocked. He has no special skill. His weapon of choice is his ear buds, which he flings at the enemies like a whip. Changes He got his MP3 player after Papa's Burgeria. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 5. *Papa's Burgeria : He comes as a random day customer. *Papa's Taco Mia! : He, again, comes as a random day customer. *Papa's Freezeria : 45. *Papa's Pancakeria : He comes after the tutorial on Day 1 *Papa's Wingeria : He comes as a time customer (A customer that is unlocked when you haven't gone up a rank, when you reach Rank 2-onwards.) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : He is in the tutorial (When you play as Peggy or a female custom worker) *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. *Papa's Pastaria: He comes in at Day 2. *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 18 Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1 : He defeated Chuck and won with Mary Round 2 : He defeated Greg and won with Prudence Round 3 : He lost to Cooper and lost with Mandi. Wild Card Match : He got a wild card (along with Mandi), but he lost to James and once again lost with Mandi Taylor ended up finishing in Rank 22. 2012 Round 1 : He defeated Gremmie and won with Utah Round 2 : He defeated James and won with Utah Semi-Finals : He defeated Allan and won with Clover Finals: He defeated Robby to be the male chef in the new Papa's Hot Doggeria, alongside Peggy. Trivia *Taylor, along with Cooper, has been ranked No.1 in two games; in Taylor's case, he was ranked 1 in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Hot Doggeria. * In his room, there are some posters that's in Papa's Hot Doggeria, like Buttered Popcorn poster, Tastyville Tomatoes poster, and Fizzo poster. *Along with Peggy, he was a tutorial customers in two games. In both cases, they were tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Taylor lost to James; oddly, however, in Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Taylor defeated James. *He is usually unlocked at very early ranks in the gamerias, but in Freezeria, he is the third to last to unlock before Papa Louie. *He normally and initially comes as a random day or timed customer. *He, Cooper, James, and Allan are the only male tutorial customers. *In Taco Mia! and earlier gamerias, his shoes had stripes. From Freezeria onwards, they are now just solid white *In Papa Louie 2, he wears his Hot Doggeria uniform as his Style B costume. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, his hair looks a little short. *His flipdeck appears in a Papa's Hot Doggeria wallpaper. *The game controller on his Flipdeck Card is for the Nintendo Gamecube. * He is one of the 7 Loyal Customers. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Popcorn *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Gnocchi *In Freezeria To Go! he is unlocked with Dipped Pretzels Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg|Taylor and Utah were the winners of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2012. Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|A Very Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.jpg|Taylor with other clothes in Hot Doggeria Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg|*thinks*While thinking:Umm..... Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! TaylorLol.png|Taylor ordering his food in Papa's Wingeria|link=Papa's Wingeria taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble Taylor_cravings_2.jpg|Taylor's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria A monster sundae.png|Taylor eating a monster sundae. Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked In Cupcakeria! Monster hamburger 2.jpg 2 buns.jpg|Only 2 buns? Why? Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in there work uniforms bandicam 2013-11-21 14-43-11-208.jpg|Taylor Pay Day Taylor (Tomatoes).jpg Taylor (Sizzlers).jpg Taylor (Crushers).jpg Taylor (Coconuts).jpg Taylor (Buffaloes).jpg Taylor (Hardshells).jpg Taylor (Flapjacks).jpg Poor Taylor.png TaylorPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Taylor in Papa's Pastaria. Perfect Pasta for Taylor.png S.png|Taylor is perfect in Wingeria Happy Taylor.jpg|This is impressive Taylors burgerzilla.png|Whats a burgerzilla doing on Taylor's burger tray? Mince 23.PNG|Taylor A Pastaria 4.PNG|This Is Terrible Im Never Coming On Eary Ranks Again! I Think In Donuteria I Will Stick To Being 2nd Last Customer Unlocked Im Sick Of The Food Quality On Early Ranks Im Going To Tell Matt And Tony To Change Me To Last Customer A Pastaria 6.PNG|Never Coming Again Says Taylor taylor perfect.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks